


【待授權翻譯】AYVF

by ohia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohia/pseuds/ohia
Summary: 1. WHW/NC-172. 重要角色死亡（不是Sherlock或John）。3. 時間設定於S3之後，S4當作不存在。4. 原文已完結，共19章。5. 所有的美好都歸於作者，原文請搜「and your very flesh shall be a great poem」。*****非常重要*****還沒去要授權，因為不確定自己有沒有動力翻完，翻到一定程度後會去正式取得授權。如果最後真的沒有翻完，也會將已經翻好的都完全刪除。因此請先低調看看就好，不要聲張，謝謝。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. WHW/NC-17  
> 2\. 重要角色死亡（不是Sherlock或John）。  
> 3\. 時間設定於S3之後，S4當作不存在。  
> 4\. 原文已完結，共19章。  
> 5\. 所有的美好都歸於作者，原文請搜「and your very flesh shall be a great poem」。
> 
> *****非常重要*****  
> 還沒去要授權，因為不確定自己有沒有動力翻完，翻到一定程度後會去正式取得授權。如果最後真的沒有翻完，也會將已經翻好的都完全刪除。因此請先低調看看就好，不要聲張，謝謝。

_你的血肉將成不朽之詩_

_那會是完美的音韻_

_不僅在語彙，更在你的唇與臉_

_在你眉宇間沉默的線條_

_在你每一次舉手投足之上_

_──惠特曼_

**第一章：紐華克**

約翰在一張陌生的床上醒來，感到茫然。質地粗糙的被單凌亂纏繞在他的身側，聞起來是廉價、陌生的味道。

四周的空氣混濁而悶熱，他的背早已被汗浸溼了一片。

「夏洛克？」他出聲，含糊而睏倦。

「繼續睡吧，」夏洛克輕聲回答，嗓音溫厚如同濃稠的糖蜜，語末卻因為無法隱藏的壓力、悲傷和疲憊而沙啞。

約翰揉了揉眼，試圖讓自己清醒。「現在幾點了？」

「剛過清晨三點。」

「那麼倫敦已經是早上了。」

「對時區的領悟力可真是出色，」夏洛克低聲說道，語調裡帶著不必要的諷刺。他坐在窗邊廉價的椅子上，動了動肩膀。遮光窗簾半開，能看見汽車旅館外頭的停車場。他嘆了口氣，閉上眼睛，用手指梳梳扁塌的頭髮。「我知道你的生理時鐘要求你起床喝杯茶，」他的語氣更加柔和了一些，「但是你必須試著睡覺。四個小時是不夠的，明天我需要你全力以赴。」

約翰並不想多問原因。「你呢？」他反倒這麼說。夏洛克沒有回答。即便是在昏暗的燈光下，約翰也能看到他仍然穿著一整套外出服，夾克和鞋子都沒有脫掉。而他身旁的床還鋪得極其整齊，完全沒有被動過。「夏洛克，你也需要睡覺，你看起來快乾枯了。」

「我不需要休息，」夏洛克輕蔑地說道。「我需要思考。」他不再回話，轉過身去背對約翰，修長的手指合十抵著下顎，目光移向窗外，落在遠方某處荒涼而刺眼的風景上。

約翰差點脫口而出，他想告訴夏洛克他現在最不需要做的事情就是思考，他需要睡眠、遺忘，需要從過去九天的惡夢中暫時解脫出來。但他知道多說無益，夏洛克總是會去做所有他要做的事情。但約翰有一瞬間不禁覺得感激，至少這一次夏洛克認為他足夠重要，沒有將他排除在外，讓他親身參與，而不是只存在他的腦中。

_他找我來可能只是因為他需要一個朋友，除了我也沒有其他人了，畢竟麥考夫──_

約翰無法繼續想下去。

「我可以陪你，」他沒什麼把握地說。

「謝謝你，真的。但不必，我現在最需要你做的事就是休息。」夏洛克乾澀地回話，並轉頭瞥了約翰一眼。「繼續睡吧，拜託你了。」

窗外刺眼的光線和屋裡的漆黑在夏洛克銳利的顴骨上落下一道陰影，從凹陷的雙頰延伸至他的下巴。他形同鬼魅，或像某種未死之物，一個由活生生的石頭雕刻而成的神秘存在。約翰意識到自己的想法變得有點太過戲劇化，也許是情緒使然。但他只是嘆了口氣，點點頭並背過身去，重新躺回那張堅硬而又陌生的床墊上。

老天，他多麼討厭這汽車旅館的房間，討厭那彌漫在房間裡的怪味，討厭這又薄又硬的床單、廉價的枕頭和骯髒的棉被。他無法入睡，身體和大腦始終處於戒備狀態，所有陌生的光影和聲響不斷撅走他的注意力。

對約翰來說，這一切的陌生感觸發了他的痛苦，即便他熱愛危險、陰謀和腎上腺素，但許多方面來說，他仍然是個戀家之人。

這一切實在……太過怪異。完全不對勁。

但他想，這不對勁大概會一直存在，成為一種新的常態。這就是他們兩個現在生活的地方，在這一切都大錯特錯的世界裡。

在一個沒有麥考夫．福爾摩斯來導正一切的世界裡。

約翰確信自己不可能再入睡了，現在不會，也許永遠也無法成眠了。但他實在太過疲倦，不過多久，他感到自己難以清醒。他開始陷入斷續的睡眠，精疲力盡的身體最終屈服，而駭人的記憶全然融入了混亂的夢境之中。

***

在河邊一個堆滿垃圾的廢棄倉庫裡，死敵們最後一次狹路相逢。

約翰站在夏洛克身邊，感到動彈不得，雙眼被震驚與恐懼佔滿。他的妻子，他懷孕的妻子，那隨時準備待產的妻子，她正舉槍瞄準夏洛克的胸口。

他知道她會做出什麼事來，他早已親眼見過證據，他見過夏洛克蒼白的身軀上那紅色的圓形傷疤。但親眼目睹這樣的現場，卻仍令他前所未有地感到毛骨悚然。

夏洛克站在原地，顯得放鬆而無防備。他看似平靜而自信，但在距離他這麼靠近的地方，約翰聽到了淺而急促的呼吸聲，暴露了夏洛克的恐懼。

約翰想起他的槍在褲帶後方。但如果他伸手去拿，他知道瑪麗會立刻扣下扳機，永遠結束夏洛克的生命。

這一次，她不會再失手。

他拼命地想要說些什麼，試圖再爭取一些時刻，能夠改變她的想法，讓她那雙致命的手放下來。然而，約翰還沒來得及開口，腳步聲便從陰影中傳來，在這如同洞穴般的房屋中迴盪。

「夠了，瑪麗，」麥考夫從陰影中走出來，冷靜地說到。但他的語氣中的自信卻被他雙眼中的憂慮所掩蓋。「現在給我停止胡鬧。」

「這才是終局，麥考夫，」瑪麗說，她仍瞄準著夏洛克，絲毫沒有動搖。「就算你在最後一刻大搖大擺地出現在這裡，也無法改變任何事。」

麥考夫側眼瞥向夏洛。他始終沒有說出口的關愛此時一覽無遺。「結束了，瑪麗，到此為止。你認為自己占上風，但你沒有。不再是了。」

「你要改變我們的協議條款嗎？」瑪麗問道。她聽起來很客套，但語中不知何故仍流露出極度的輕蔑。

「的確是。你的海外帳戶被凍結，護照也已經吊銷。」

「是嗎？」

「確實如此，你完了。放下槍吧。」

瑪麗發出一聲短促而難聽的笑聲，然後搖搖頭。「一如以常，你的傲慢使你看不清自己所處的現實。」

「或許是吧，」麥考夫毫不動搖地答道，「但你要明白，你已經完了。」

「這事是我說了算，」瑪麗微微昂起頭，好像在思考些什麼。「人人都知道，夏洛克是福爾摩斯兄弟的心臟。那麼如果再繼續往下比喻，那麼你就是腦袋了，對嗎？」

「當然，」麥考夫回答，他的聲音現在緊繃起來，越發小心翼翼。「我是腦袋，我來負責。你知道我會通過談判來保證夏洛克的安全。告訴我你想要用什麼來交換他的命。」

她冰冷的藍眼睛裡閃現出挫折與復仇的怒火。「用你的命，」瑪麗說。一瞬間，她把槍的準頭從夏洛克胸口移開，扣下板機。

整個世界彷彿在聲響與混亂中爆炸了，槍聲與夏洛克的吶喊同時在約翰的耳畔響起，那是一種恐懼和憤怒的哭喊。

麥考夫就像一個斷了線的木偶，徹底癱倒在地上。

約翰飛快拔出武器對準瑪麗，而她同時也再次瞄準了夏洛克。但他想到了她肚子裡的嬰兒，他的手指在扳機上顫抖。

時間似乎在這無盡的瞬間靜止了，彷彿永遠凍結在此刻。

接著時間不知怎麼地再次流逝，她轉身跑開，儘管懷有身孕，步伐仍快得驚人。

夏洛克搖搖晃晃地往前走，趴倒在他哥哥的身旁。他粗重地呼吸，搖晃腦袋，似乎要驅散眼前的迷霧。他抓住他哥哥的肩膀，搖了搖。「麥考夫，」他沙啞地說道，聽起來像是在生氣。「麥考夫，快起來，這太荒謬了，」當他再次搖晃他哥哥時，嗓音中的恐懼變得更加尖銳。「她逃走了，我們得抓住她。馬上給我起來。」

約翰單膝跪在地上，伸手按住麥考夫的頸動脈，尋找他知道再也找不到的脈搏。

「麥考夫，」夏洛克開始哀求，瀕臨歇斯底里的邊緣。「你不能這樣，不可以，求你了，快起來。」他抬頭看著約翰，眼睛瞪得大大的，眼裡全是驚恐，戴著手套的雙手緊緊抓住約翰的夾克。「約翰，做點什麼。」

「夏洛克，」約翰無助地說，恐慌和恐懼在他的血管裡蔓延開來。「我無能為力。」

遠處，約翰聽到特工湧入大樓時的叫喊聲和腳步聲。

夏洛克把麥考夫毫無生氣的身體攬入懷中，發出一陣痛苦而窒息的呼吸聲，低得幾乎聽不見。

麥考夫瞪著一雙無神的藍眼，深色瞳孔放大，一動也不動。他額頭上的彈孔是如此精準，不偏不倚，而一條如同河流的鮮血，從他的後腦汨汨流進了夏洛克的風衣之中。

***

約翰醒來的時候，夏洛克不在房裡。近午的陽光從厚重的窗簾布後透了進來，他全身疼痛，四肢重得像鉛塊，腦袋仍舊因為時間錯亂而渾沌不堪，生理時鐘和在地時間還在交戰不休。

時差對他來說簡直像場災難。

一泡尿和一大壺水之後，他企圖搞懂房裡那台詭異的咖啡機，終於把那匙顏色氣味看起來很像是咖啡粉的東西裝進壺裡煮了。當他正喝下第三杯這種不知名的化學混和物，夏洛克回來了，將手裡拎著的好幾個塑膠袋放在那張昨晚根本沒有躺過的床上。

約翰盯著夏洛克從袋子裡拿出一疊塑膠杯，幾條看起來很舊的牛仔褲、上衣和一件深綠色軍裝夾克。另一個袋子裡是內褲、襪子、牙刷、一把梳子和一支便宜的電動剃刀。再另外一個袋子──感謝老天，裝的是一只電壺、和一盒PG牌的茶包。

「Goodwill和Walmart。」夏洛克簡潔的解釋，替自己倒了杯那壺剛煮開的不知名黑色液體，拿到嘴邊一口氣喝了下去，像是根本不在意它詭異的味道。（注：Goodwill和Walmart是美國的大賣場，前者是廉價成衣，後者是生活用品。）

約翰抬頭看他，以一種極為尋常的口吻說出他的觀察。「你要剪頭髮。」

「事實上是你要替我剪頭髮。你理當比我更熟悉軍人的那種髮型。」

「的確是這樣。但，為什麼？」

「無論如何我都不能被認出來。我平常的樣子太過..……容易辨認。更何況四周都可能有敵人，約翰。我不想犯錯。」

「那我呢？」約翰問，比起惱怒他聽起來更像是困惑。「我不用變換裝扮嗎？」

「完全不用，」夏洛克以陳述事實的語調回答。「毫不起眼就是你的天賦。」

「當真？」約翰瞇起眼睛。「說來聽聽。」

「喔，看在老天的份上，」夏洛克說。「不要那樣看我，你知道我是什麼意思。」

***

於是約翰為夏洛克剪了頭髮。

那有種奇異的親密感，即使他們早已經一起經歷過這麼多事。在窄小的浴室裡與夏洛克如此貼近的站著，近得可以感受到他的體溫，約翰的手指正穿過那頭蓬鬆而柔軟的黑色捲髮，他好久以前就偷偷渴望著能夠這麼做。

當那些黑色的髮梢隨著剃刀末緣經過紛紛落下，落到他們腳邊的磁磚地上，約翰覺得這簡直如同一種褻瀆。

那讓他心裡的某個深處感到一股深深的鈍痛，雖然他並不知道為什麼。

剪完了頭髮，夏洛克看起來更年輕卻也更蒼老，同時帶著讓人心疼的脆弱和難以言喻的危險，那張消瘦、蒼白而淡漠的面容上，是一雙孩子一般的眼睛，帶著悲傷。

這樣的夏洛克讓他迷失了，像船隻從停泊的港灣裡被硬生生地解開了錨，他再也不知道原本的生活是什麼樣子，不知道他們原本究竟是什麼人。

還來不及阻止自己，約翰的手便輕輕撫過夏洛克幾乎剃平了的頭。剪短的黑髮在指尖下摸起來就像是滑順的皮草。

他甚至必須用盡全力才能壓下自己忍不住的顫抖。

他們的視線在凹凸而斑駁的廉價鏡子裡相遇。狹窄的空間裡，只剩下巨大的沉默和彼此的呼吸，他的手仍輕放在夏洛克的後腦。

「約翰，」夏洛克輕聲的說，又陷入了安靜。

約翰無法說話，也無法將手從絲綢一般的柔軟短髮上移開。

「總會再長回去的，」良久後，夏洛克終於這麼說。他的聲音很輕，帶著點遲疑，幾乎像是不確定。

「當然，」約翰回答，別開眼睛，終於移開了手。

不知道為什麼，約翰覺得那並不是夏洛克本來想說的，不全是。

***

公車站的每一個垂直面上都貼有「禁止吸菸」的標誌。

「走吧，」夏洛克說。

他們站在屋外，夏洛克拍拍牛仔褲和夾克的口袋。「可惡，」他隨口說道，而令約翰驚訝的是，他已經換上了美國口音，聽起來像是南方人，而且非常道地自然。「我一定是忘在房間裡了。」他轉身朝一個站在附近的少年走去，那人看上去大概十九歲，塞著耳機，肩上斜掛著一個背包，指尖夾了根菸。

「抱歉，」夏洛克說道，臉上掛著坦率、友好的微笑，彷彿在說：「我不是個怪人」。

少年拿下耳機，直視夏洛克。

「跟你擋根菸應該不會太冒昧吧？」夏洛克問道。

「我抽百樂門的，」少年回答。「可以嗎？」

「我比較常抽萬寶路，但其實都沒差。」

少年於是從他的郵差包裡撈出一個破爛的紙菸盒。

「裡面只剩一根了，」他說道。「整個拿去吧。」

「謝了，」夏洛克說。

「沒什麼，」少年回答，又將耳機塞回去，然後逕自離開了。

夏洛克走回到約翰身旁，從紙盒裡抽出最後一支菸並點燃了它。

「所以，」約翰仔細地看了他一眼。「要去佛羅里達？」

「佛羅里達州，」夏洛克回答。

夏洛克抽煙時，他們倆就這樣靜靜地站著，約翰望著路過的人，回想著剛才夏洛克與少年的互動。一輛公車停在站旁，車頭上寫著「往派特森」。

「車來了，」夏洛克說，他用球鞋後跟踏滅了菸，然後撿起來扔進那已經滿出來的垃圾桶裡。約翰跟著他上車並在他身旁坐下。車門關上前，幾個匆忙的乘客跳了上來，公車緩緩離站，加入車流之中。

「那是什麼？」約翰問道。

「什麼是什麼？」夏洛克溫和地回應。

「那孩子給了你什麼？煙盒裡的東西。」

夏洛克愉快地揚起嘴角，並對他點點頭。那雙眼裡閃過一絲昔日的火花，一種屬於遊戲時才會出現的快樂，此刻他冰冷內心中，某種蟄伏的東西似乎被點燃了。而約翰沒有看漏。哪怕只是一瞬間。

「幹得好，約翰。你怎麼知道的？」

「你喜歡的是寶亨菸。容我再說一次，我不是個白癡。」

「我從不覺得你是，」夏洛克從口袋裡拿出皺巴巴的紙盒打開，小心翼翼地從裡頭取出一張折疊的紙條。「是一個名字。這人欠我哥很大的人情。」

「他有瑪麗的消息。」

「他認識一些有瑪麗消息的人。」夏洛克重新將紙條折好收回破舊的紙盒裡，並放進夾克口袋。

「這個人在派特森。」

「不是，」夏洛克回答，不再說明。

夏洛克眼中的火花微微閃爍，最終消逝。在長達一個小時的車程中，他又陷入了冷淡和靜默，給了約翰空間──太多空間──去回憶最近發生的事。

***

夏洛克在葬禮上一句話也沒說。他面無表情，冰冷得像南極凍土，他哥哥入土之後，他像尊乾枯的雕像一樣坐在他哭泣的父母身旁。約翰坐在他的另一側，一隻手安慰地擱在他鋒利的肩胛骨之間。夏洛克沒有抽身，但也沒有接受。

參加儀式的人比約翰預想中得還要少，但當約翰因為一位年邁的阿姨向他自我介紹而分了心，雖然只是一下子，夏洛克還是設法悄悄地溜走了。

約翰發現夏洛克不見了之後，立刻環顧房間一圈，和雷斯垂德對上了目光。他獨自站在一旁，與福爾摩斯一家保持著尊敬的距離。雖然約翰和站得很遠，但還是快速用眼神交換了一下資訊。

_-_ _你有看到他走掉嗎？_

_-_ _我以為你看著他。_

_-_ _我有，但我以為你也有看著他。_

_-_ _我也有，該死，我就知道會這樣。_

約翰找了幾個簡短的藉口，安排讓福爾摩斯夫婦安全回家。「好的，華生醫生，」安西婭低聲應答，她的語氣很有分寸、很有禮貌，但聽起來還是有些受到冒犯，他不禁覺得是否有必要道個歉。接著他雷斯垂德一起去夏洛克所有常去的地點找了一遍。

即便他知道這是徒勞無功，但他還是不停地傳簡訊、打電話，一聽接著一通，每次轉接到語音信箱時他就低聲咒駡一番。「他媽的愚蠢魯莽的混蛋，」他咕噥著，把手機塞進外套口袋，幾分鐘後又拿出來再試一次。

時間已晚，外頭開始下起了潮濕的毛毛雨。兩人找了整個倫敦所有的毒窟，走訪遊民的集散地，問遍了夏洛克所有已知線人和「非法同夥」們。隨著無數茫然的眼神、簡短的搖頭，和每一次否定的答案，約翰變得越來越焦慮，也越來越挫折。

黑夜無情地結束，已經是白天了。

「你需要睡一會下，」雷斯垂德最後說道，一道薄薄的晨光照亮了東邊的天空。

約翰搖搖頭。「你沒資格說我，你自己看起來也像是長途跋涉了十英里。」

「我起床時就是這樣了。如果我看起來跋涉了十英里，那你走了就是二十英里。回去吧，你累壞了。他會出現的。」

「你這麼認為嗎？」約翰問道，希望自己能相信。

「我真的這樣想。現在八成吸到失去意識了吧，很有可能。但這一次真的不能怪他，」雷斯垂德說著，伸手抹了抹自己精疲力盡的臉。「但當他回來的時候，他一定會需要你。非常非常需要，我覺得。所以，快回去吧。」

約翰想到了他的家，他和那謊話連篇的謀殺犯妻子共同的家，還有窗戶後面那間死寂的嬰兒房，那座一塵不染的屋裡只有痛苦。

其他記憶也悄悄浮現。他想起一個陽光明媚的下午，懷孕的瑪麗坐在一把黃色的搖椅上，一邊折疊著睡衣和毛毯，一邊微笑著哼著歌。然而，甜美回憶升起的同時也迅速消逝，隨之而來的是她無情的藍眼，和令人永生難忘的恐怖景象，她向麥考夫特的眉心開了一槍。

她謀殺了夏洛克的哥哥、偷走了約翰的孩子，一想到要走進他們一起住的房子，他嘴裡就全是苦澀。不，那座房子再也不是他的家，再也不是了。就算燒了它，約翰也毫不後悔，還會感到如釋重負。

正當他試著表達這一切，或者至少表達出一部份，雷斯垂德以全然理解的語氣說：「那就去貝克街吧。」至少這讓約翰不必暴露出他心中那塊痛苦不堪的缺口。「無論如何，他早晚都會回去那裡的。」

約翰心存感激地點點頭，突然感到筋疲力盡。

他用那副從未從鑰匙圈上摘下來的鑰匙打開大門，盡可能地輕聲上樓，抱著一絲希冀，盼望著他會看到夏洛克就在裡頭睡覺或抽煙，或者只是靜靜地坐在黑暗中，就像過去那樣。

然而，當他踏進公寓，他立刻從那種腐敗、靜止的空氣中感覺到，夏洛克不在。

他跌坐進沙發裡，不知道接下來該怎麼辦。休息突然成了一個好主意。他需要重新整理他的頭腦，讓眼睛休息一下，還有──他立刻就睡著了，外套還穿著，鞋子也沒有脫掉。

等他驚醒過來時，他詫異地看到夏洛克正站在他身旁──不，是整個人站在他前面，遮住了所有光線，身子還極度不耐煩地打著顫。

「嚇死我了，」約翰咕噥，掙扎著坐起來，用惺忪的眼睛凝望夏洛克。「你沒事吧？」

「沒事，」夏洛克用一種極為乾脆、務實的語氣回答道，那語調令約翰有些吃驚和不安。他顯得非常焦慮，渾身緊繃，而且他身上的煙味很重，但在約翰訓練有素的眼裡，他知道夏洛克沒有吸毒。這讓他鬆了一口氣。

「坐下，」他帶著睏意說到，伸手抓抓頭。「我去泡茶。」

「沒時間了，」夏洛克回答，他從上衣口袋掏出一個長方形的東西遞給約翰。那是一本小冊子，深藍色的封面和燙金的字樣。不是英國的。

「一本護照，」約翰說。「美國的。」

夏洛克雖然沒有真的翻了個白眼，但他用力大吸一口氣並歪了歪頭，傳達的意思跟翻白眼差不多。「對。」

「一本新護照，」約翰翻開小冊，發現照片裡的自己正盯著他看，這是一張他完全沒印象的照片，旁邊還寫著他的名字：喬瑟夫．派翠克．華勒斯。他再翻到封底，裡頭夾著一張俄亥俄州的駕照，上面也有同樣的假名。

約翰緩緩站起身，背部的骨頭嘎嘎作響，像在對他表達抗議。他又摩擦了一下胳膊上突然出現的雞皮疙瘩。「夏洛克，這是要做什麼用的？」

「我要去找她，去美國，她的祖國。我敢肯定，她一定會回去。」

約翰皺起眉頭，確切地說，並不是出於困惑，而是缺乏充分的理解，但他真的應該要習慣如此了。「你想要我跟你一起去嗎？」

「顯然是這樣。如果我不想要你跟我去，我就不會在這些護照上花那麼多錢。」夏洛克停頓了一下，仔細地看著他，有一瞬間，他冷靜的面具不小心垮了下來，那雙滄桑的藍眼睛深處，露出難以言喻的悲傷。「我必須找到她，」他說，語氣更加柔和，幾乎帶著懇求。「她懷了你的女兒，你的孩子，約翰。我們不能讓她逃走。」

夏洛克用詢問的目光凝視他，彷彿在哀求，而約翰非常確定地知道，這其實根本不必選擇。他當然會與夏洛克同進退，毫無疑問。無論夏洛克去哪裡、無論他在做什麼，或計畫要去做什麼，約翰知道自己再也不能忍受失去他了。他舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，吞嚥了一下。

「我們什麼時候走？」他問道。

「現在，」夏洛克回答。「班機五十三分鐘後起飛，樓下有輛計程車。」

「哦，」約翰說，有點意外。

「如果你不想跟我去──」

「老天，夏洛克，」約翰咬牙切齒，既惱火又害怕，卻也毫不遲疑，他會全心全意跟隨眼前的人。「別說了，我當然會去。我們可以留張便條給哈德森太太？」

「如果你能快點，我想可以。」

***

在另外一個明顯更加破爛的汽車旅館裡，約翰又一次在夜半醒來。他的身體正不斷向他抗議現在才剛過八點，而且昨晚他們幾乎沒睡。

一聲微弱的抽泣聲引起了他的注意。

夏洛克躺在另一張床上，只穿了牛仔褲，他背對著約翰，像嬰兒一樣緊緊的蜷著身子。而他赤裸的肩膀正隨著不平穩的呼吸輕輕顫抖著。

約翰不確定夏洛克是否正在哭泣，或著，正在努力嘗試不要哭泣。

他想著自己是否該說些什麼。

他想著走到夏洛克身邊，用手臂環住他纖瘦的身體，以一個擁抱為他把悲傷隔絕在外。然而兩張床之間的距離，這時卻如同一片難以橫越的大海，如同隔開家鄉與這個陌生國度之間的那片冰冷的大西洋，而他完全不知道該如何跨過這道鴻溝，更不知道夏洛克是否需要他這麼做。

此刻他們一起在這個地方，在距離倫敦幾千里以外的異地，他們只擁有彼此，但約翰卻忽然之間意識到，是各自的悲傷禁錮了他們，讓他們從未比這個時刻更要孤獨。

他為此感到悲哀，但無能為力。他什麼也不能做，只能閉上眼睛，等著白日的到來。

那讓他覺得軟弱。

他不認為自己睡著了，但他似乎有，因為當他再次睜開眼睛的時候，晨光映入眼簾，還有剪了短髮的夏洛克。他正將水壺放在電爐上。

約翰發現自己不確定昨晚所看見的究竟是不是真的，又或者只是另外一個奇怪的、毫無道理的夢境而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道這個fandom還有沒有人在看，希望能留言或愛心給點鼓勵，比較有動力翻完，謝謝大家～


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章：** **斯克蘭頓**

「我們等會得找輛車，」80號州際公路上，他們的巴士從「賓州歡迎您」的斗大標誌旁呼嘯而過，約翰說到。「我是不介意露宿街頭，但說真的，夏洛克，這他媽的是片荒野。」

夏洛克不置可否地哼了一聲，目光甚至沒從手機上移開。

「我發誓，我在上一站看到有人抱著一隻活生生的雞！」

夏洛克嘴角微微揚起。「這裡是賓州，不是瓜地馬拉的農村。我們離紐約市只有一個小時的車程。你只是很煩躁而已，你會沒事的。」

「我沒有煩躁，」約翰厲聲說道，但就連他自己都知道這不是真話。他極度暴怒，畢竟他有很好的理由。他睡眠不足、處於時差、吞了一堆垃圾食物，而且壓力很大，幾乎都不像他自己了。

然而，比起和夏洛克一起惹上一身麻煩，不能和夏洛克待在一起才是更糟的，他不願再次被拋諸腦後。一想到如此，約翰便瞬間從他的泥沼中掙脫出來，暴怒變成了尷尬，令他感覺自己像個十足的混蛋。

「對不起，」他嘆了口氣。「我只是……你知道的。」

「沒關係，」夏洛克回答。「歡迎參加國際間諜活動。正常人的視角來看，大部份的時間都會很糟糕。」

約翰聳聳肩表示接受，然後癱坐在座位上，臉頰靠著冰冷的玻璃窗，望著眼前的風景隨著車程變得越來越荒涼。

在這片充滿岩石、遍地灌木的土地上，絲毫沒有春天的跡象。半融的雪地上可以見到潮濕的棕色土壤，深棕色的樹叢與灰暗的天空相連。這讓約翰想起了威爾斯最偏僻的地方，但即便是威爾斯的最深處，也比不上這裡的沉悶與荒涼。

如果要他完全誠實地說，他真的討厭這裡。

他想回家。

***

夏洛克說約翰的外表平凡，雖然有點冒犯，但約翰知道他是對的。他永遠用一種謙和的態度待人，總是很容易被忽略，只有他想被注意到時，才會主動出聲。這種特質已經讓他佔了許多優勢，非常多，而且以他們目前的情況而言，這也對他有益。沒有人注意到他，真的沒有。

因為他從來不跟夏洛克以外的任何人說話，當然他也沒這打算。更何況，就算他和美國人一起工作或生活，他也無法偽造出任何一種當地口音，他不會試圖讓自己難堪。

夏洛克穿著破舊的低腰牛仔褲和一件褪色的樂團T恤。他早上不再刮鬍子，總讓鬍渣停留在下巴兩三天。他漆黑的頭髮短得接近頭骨，彷彿光滑的水獺皮膚。此刻的他看起來比38歲年輕許多，除非仔細盯著他眼角的魚尾紋看，才能發現他蒼白的皮膚上佈滿了細小的紋路，而且一天比一天深。

不知為什麼，這身裝扮似乎不是一套服裝，不是種偽裝。夏洛克穿著這些衣服，如此習以為常，好像他原本就這麼穿一樣，他的姿態和肢體語言全然改變了，完全適應了這個角色。他的美國口音也未曾動搖，低沉的嗓音帶著柔和、拖長的南方節奏，從未無意間轉變成諷刺或戲仿。

在客運站旁一家髒兮兮的咖啡館裡，夏洛克告訴女服務生，他來自達拉哈西城外的一個小鎮。「沒什麼特別的，」他邊說邊攪拌著咖啡。「我滿十八歲就離開了，再也不想回去。那鬼地方只適合鱷魚和蟑螂。」

女服務生很喜歡他。她把頭髮紮在耳後，每五分鐘就回來替他的咖啡杯添滿水，並塞給他一塊他根本不吃的免費餡餅。他甚至害羞地抬起頭，目光穿過他長長的黑色睫毛，微笑表示感謝。

這真是一場完美的演出。

只有那抹微笑不太真實。夏洛克的眼神沒有笑意，始終漠然而剛毅，如同蒼白而冰冷的鑽石。

約翰想著夏洛克真正的微笑，想著那笑容是如何改變了他，從裡到外照亮他。

他一直將那段記憶緊緊上鎖，成了藏在他內心深處的寶藏。

他知道短時間之內，他不會再看到那樣的笑容。

***

美國很容易就能買到槍枝。

那看上去三十多歲的當鋪老闆打開了一個方形的袋子，將裡頭兩枝二手的克拉克17手槍倒出來，放在破舊的防火材質桌面上。夏洛克點點頭，從夾克口袋裡掏出一個信封打開，讓眼前的人看到裡面裝著的一大疊鈔票。接著他停頓了一下，好像突然想到了什麼，轉頭瞥了一眼佈滿灰塵的窗戶。

「我想，」他用一種深思熟慮的神情說到。「我們也要買外頭那輛2002年的銀色福特。如果你願意的話，我們連車牌一起買了。」

老闆立刻反對。「不可能，老兄。那是非賣品。」

「雖然車牌是新的，但它已經一個多月沒發動了。既然沒人開，你當然可以把它賣了。」

「那是我媽的車，」老闆抗議到，「她去國外探望親戚。如果她回家發現，一定會宰了我！」」

夏洛克又拿出好幾張百元大鈔，「我會付二手公定價全額，再加百分之二十給你。」

那人憤怒地交叉雙臂，「絕對不行。」

「百分之三十，」夏洛克揚了揚眉毛。「而且，我保證不會告訴你媽媽，你每個星期二和星期五下午都和那年輕人在搞什麼。」

年輕老闆頓時臉色慘白。他大吐一口氣，嚥了嚥口水，終於點頭，怒火中燒地瞪著夏洛克。當然，夏洛克對眼前人的怒氣絲毫不以為意。他把一疊百元鈔票放在櫃檯上，老闆悻悻然地抽走紙鈔，並將車鑰匙扔給了他。

「很高興和你作交易，」他們離開商店時，夏洛克喊道。店門在他們身後被大力關上，門上繫著的小鈴鐺陣陣作響。

他將購物袋遞給約翰後打開車門，毫不猶豫地坐到方向盤後面並發動了車子，輕鬆地開進右側車道，似乎他老早就十分習慣左駕一樣。這讓約翰感覺自己陷入了某種平行時空。

夏洛克開了差不多一英里左右，在他們遇到的第一個加油站停下來。他下了車，裝滿了油箱，再繞到加油站後方。然後他將剛買的武器從袋子裡拿出來，仔細檢查了它們，確認槍體，又拉了拉滑套，並交給約翰再檢查一次。

「這些槍既廉價又缺乏保養，」夏洛克說。

「對，很糟，」約翰同意。「但還是能用。」

夏洛克點點頭，他伸出手，掌心向上，看著約翰。

約翰一點也不想把槍交到夏洛克手裡。他眼中那種無所謂而冷漠的神情令約翰不寒而慄。約翰以前見過他這副樣子，對於扣下扳機蠻不在乎的模樣。他從來沒有害怕過夏洛克，在他們所有的相處時光中，一次也沒有。但這一次，約翰發現自己變得非常、非常害怕他。

只不過事已至此，約翰猶豫了一會兒，最後還是交出了槍。畢竟夏洛克無論如何都會想辦法得到他想要的東西。

***

孩子的預產期有時會從他腦中一閃而過，但他們倆都沒討論過這件事。

約翰非常小心讓自己不去想他的孩子，不去思考她是否吃飽了、有沒有人將她抱在懷裡、她是否受到妥善的照顧。一旦他開始想，他就一定會崩潰，無法繼續前進，他會像一台中毒的電腦，或是一具斷了線的木偶。

他現在不能倒下。他不能。夏洛克需要他。

所以他完全不去想。

約翰是個好軍人，他一定會繼續前進。

***

即使他們暗中行動，夏洛克似乎仍與某些人或某些單位保持連繫。

旅途中，他總會在奇怪的地方撿起包裹。可能是某個無聊的青少年保齡球館櫃台人員、嚼口香糖的餐館女服務生、神色哀怨的加油站員工，總有人將某種鼓鼓的信封袋交給他。裡頭有拋棄式手機、預付金融卡，或是綠色的20元和百元新鈔。

而這天的包裹，是他們在一間日曬沙龍裡，櫃台一個外表強悍的女人遞過來的。除了鈔票之類的尋常之物，這次裡面還裝有一個深灰色金屬外殼的USB。

「所以，有人在幫助我們，」約翰說，他坐在整齊的床上，看著夏洛克在桌旁把包裹裡的所有東西都倒出來。雖然他們住在一間破舊的一星汽車旅館裡，但約翰可不是個邋遢鬼，他還是打掃了床鋪。

「我們保持低調，」夏洛克說。「但不代表我們完全沒有資源。」

「夏洛克，」約翰皺起眉頭，思考該如何表達自己的問題。「我們拿到的這些東西，」夏洛克沒有反應，所以他努力地繼續措辭。「是來自台面上，還是台面下的？是你哥哥的同事嗎？」

「是，」夏洛克簡潔地回答，將USB接上筆記型電腦。

「真的是詳細的說明，」約翰有點惱火地嘀咕。「非常感謝你的解答。」

夏洛克沒有說話，只在筆電上打開一張又一張的圖片，上頭是收據或照片，還有好幾種不同語言的簽證檔案。約翰站起來，穿過小房間，站在夏洛克的身後張望。

「那是什麼？」

夏洛克快速地滾動銀幕上的卷軸。「我們所知道的瑪麗．摩斯坦出生在美洲，中大西洋州份的某個地方。她的假身份很複雜。我的線人證實，她是烏克蘭後代，與某個烏克蘭和立陶宛的犯罪組織犯罪有著深厚的聯繫，主要在費城和紐約之間地區活動。」

「你認為他們在幫助她嗎？」

夏洛克嘆了口氣。「我認為事情比那更複雜。傭兵殺手通常會疏遠他們以前的朋友。她可能確實有一些盟友，但也有一些異常危險的敵人。但我認為他們有她行蹤的資訊。只要跟他們打下堅定的基礎，就有更高的機會能找到瑪麗和你女兒。」他轉頭看著約翰，「我認為中情局也在試著監控她，但如果他們比我們先找到，她肯定很快就會被殘忍地處理掉。」

「所以我們得搶先一步。」

「對。」

「為此，我們得和烏克蘭犯罪組織合作。」

「基本上是這樣。」

「太棒了，」約翰語帶諷刺，但內心卻忍不住對接下來的行動感到興奮。「所以我們該做些什麼……該怎麼做？」

「首先，」夏洛克說。「我們要去喝一杯。」

***

夏洛克開車來到一排不起眼的小商店，位在鎮上比較好、比較乾淨、但也更郊區的地段。從他們停車的地方看起來，排在最後一間的酒吧毫不起眼，要是不仔細看，很容易就忽略了。窗戶上的店名招牌寫著「弗林小吃」，而門上有個霓虹標誌，顯示營業中。

女服務生走過來問他們想喝點什麼，夏洛克說：「跟這一區不太熟，你有推薦的嗎？」

就這樣，星期二下午，他們就這麼坐在酒吧幽暗的角落裡，面前擺著很棒的啤酒。「這可是一間酒吧！」約翰忍不住在心裡告訴自己。老實說，這當地的手工啤酒真的非常好喝，但也可能是因為他已經好幾個禮拜都滴酒不沾，影響了他的品味。

這簡直是過去悲慘的幾星期中，最美妙的午後時光了。毫不誇張。

約翰剛剛喝完自己的一品脫，準備拿走夏洛克動也沒動過的玻璃杯時，一個40多歲的男人坐進了夏洛克旁邊的座位區。他有點肥胖，一頭薑黃色頭髮，看上去和藹可親。

「下午好，兩位先生，」那人愉快地說，帶著濃濃的愛爾蘭口音。「聽說你們想和我談談。」

「你就是凱里，」夏洛克回答。

「對，弗林．凱里，這間酒吧的老闆，竭誠為您服務，」他抬頭微笑。「那麼，兩位貴姓大名？」

「我是比爾，他是喬，」夏洛克說。「如果你不介意的話，現在你只需要知道這些就好。」

「沒問題，」凱里說。「當然，情況還是可能會改變，你懂的。」

「當然，」夏洛克中立地說。

「那我能幫兩位什麼忙呢？」

夏洛克從口袋裡掏出一張照片。「我聽說你能幫我找到這個女人。」

照片被遞進凱里手中，約翰清楚地看到，那是瑪麗穿著婚紗的照片。但照片小心翼翼地被撕成了兩半，約翰不在上面。

「啊，我的老天，」凱里嘆到。「對，我認識她。很久以前認識。」說著，他搖搖頭，「瑪麗亞．齊米亞。也有人叫她蛇蠍瑪麗亞，那真是精準的稱呼，雖然蛇比她溫暖可愛多了。你們倆其中一個幸運的傢伙跟她攪和在一起了嗎？」

「可以說，我們都有，」夏洛克回答。

「真的嗎？真是令人吃驚，你們兩個這副模樣，我發誓……」

夏洛克揚起眉毛看著凱里，眼神冷酷如霜，氣氛立刻降至冰點，而凱里快速閉上了嘴，力道大得都能聽見他下巴闔上的聲音。

約翰把目光移開，吞了一大口啤酒。

「總之，」夏洛克說，語氣如同手術刀一般尖銳。「說說這個瑪麗亞．齊米亞，你知道她的什麼事？」

「不是什麼最近的事。我最後一次聽說她，是在大概十年前，」他將照片還給夏洛克，又從口袋裡掏出手機。「這傢伙才是你需要找的人，他叫彼得羅．多布雷夫。」他打開一張照片給夏洛克和約翰看。照片上是一塊商店招牌，白底上寫著大大的藍色字母：「彼得羅傢俱特賣屋」。

「這家店在威爾克斯巴里，店內擺了些沙發、餐桌椅之類的東西。你應該明白我的意思，店後面有其他更多有趣的工作，」他把手機收回口袋。「他接了不少……外包案，可以這麼說。討債、算帳什麼的。如果瑪麗亞．齊米亞回來了，我敢打賭他會知道。」

約翰瞄了夏洛克一眼，懷疑地歪了歪頭。

「你為什麼要幫我們？」夏洛克於是問道。「你甚至不認識我們。」

「對，但我認識瑪麗亞，」凱里回答。「她給我和家人帶來不少麻煩。如果你找她是因為想阻止她，那我舉雙手贊成。」

「你以前和瑪麗亞一起工作，」夏洛克推斷。

「可以這麼說，」凱里承認。

「當時……你不是愛爾蘭人，」夏洛克又說。這並不是一個提問。

「讓我們這麼說吧，我是個愛爾蘭人，就像你們是美國人一樣，」凱里站起身。「祝好運，兩位。這桌我請客。」

凱里離開前，夏洛克對他點了點頭，然後又轉向約翰。「走吧，」說著他也從桌旁站了起來。「我們還有事要做。」

「我面前有免費的啤酒，」約翰說，語氣中帶點鋼鐵般的堅定，「而且它新鮮美味，你最好搞清楚，我一定要把它喝完。坐下，讓我先乾了它。」

***

他們整個晚上都待在吉德大道5430號的彼得羅傢俱特賣屋後方，等著打烊。

約翰索然無味地吃著一袋美國軟糖，而夏洛克則一支菸接著一支菸地抽著，直到點燃袋子裡的最後一根香菸，灰色的煙霧環繞著他的腦袋。約翰早就已經放棄阻止他，或試著讓他少抽一點。等到這一切結束後，他一定會買一整箱戒菸貼片給他。

即使是像夏洛克這樣極度自律的人，以前也會對監視活動感到厭倦，願意在半途聊聊天、隨口講幾個故事，或者一些愚蠢的笑話。但這次沒有。夏洛克一直沉默不語，只是偶爾用幾個簡短的單詞回答約翰的問題。

約翰很快就放棄和他交談。

正如約翰過去軍中的一位長官所言，監視行動如此乏味，令人麻木、咬牙切齒，最終毛骨悚然。

晚上九點多時，最後一位傢俱店員工終於下班了。夏洛克朝約翰歪頭並做了個「走吧」的手勢，兩人下車，在暗處走向傢俱店的後門。夏洛克從裡面的口袋裡撈出一組約翰從沒看過的開鎖工具。他不到三分鐘就撬開了後門，警報聲瞬間大作，一旁保全系統的鍵盤上，紅色的警示燈瘋狂閃爍。

「夏洛克，」約翰緊張地說。

「給我一分鐘。」

「你也只有這點時間了，」約翰回答。「快處理好。」

夏洛克專注地研究著鍵盤。「這種型號的保全系統密碼是四位數。零是磨損最明顯的數字，所以有可能是個生日，或者……」夏洛克往左邊看去，透過玻璃門，可以看到外頭一片正方形的路牌。「哦，天啊，他們根本沒認真，」他失望透頂地嘀咕著，然後輸入了四位數。指示燈變為綠色，警報聲靜止。

「0345，街道號碼，但是倒過來的，後門的門牌上就斗大地寫著這四個數字，」夏洛克乾笑了一聲，似乎既惱怒又覺得可笑，同時遞給約翰一支小手電筒。「他們簡直是在歡迎盜竊。」

「正如他意，」約翰輕輕打開手電筒，低聲答到。

彼得羅的辦公室很容易找到，就在黑暗的走廊盡頭，那最後一扇門裡面。

「我們要找什麼？」約翰問。他們環視淩亂的房間，堆滿了箱子和檔案。

「任何看起來和傢俱無關的東西，」夏洛克坐在淩亂的辦公桌前，打開那台破舊的黑色筆記型電腦。「拍照就好，不要拿走任何東西。」

他們翻找了一個小時，約翰發現一些簽證，和一本藍色小筆記本，上面密密麻麻寫滿了潦草的筆記。夏洛克則從彼得羅的筆電上複製了一些可疑文件。電腦密碼是「彼得_羅01」，夏洛克對此非常不滿。約翰一直擔心某個保全或兇惡的員工會衝進來打斷他們，但這場破門而入的行動卻進行得異常順利。最後，他們躡手躡腳地走出辦公室，就像他們剛進來時那樣，並在離開傢俱店之前，重新裝好保全系統。

「合作愉快，」夏洛克發動車子時，約翰低聲地說。而夏洛克則含糊地咕噥了一聲作為回應，顯然他的大腦已經在高速運轉，就連開車回到旅館的途中，也沉浸在思緒之中。他小心翼翼地駛入小徑，以策安全。

***

隔天下午晚些時候，夏洛克在汽車旅館的房間裡踱著步，一邊抽煙，一邊自言自語。

他現在幾乎完全不和約翰說話了，而且除了早上約翰推給他的那片披薩，他什麼也沒吃，只咬了幾口，盤子就被他擱在一旁，徹底拋諸腦後了。要不是約翰一次又一次地將熱茶和礦泉水塞到他手裡，他老早就已經脫水了。他每次只啜一小口，熱茶和冰水就會立刻被冷落。

至於這個房間，簡直是場災難，電視正上方的牆面上，貼滿了凌亂的紙片、照片和收據。

約翰覺得自己快要瘋了。

夏洛克沉浸在案子裡的時候，他當然很習慣自己去做些別的事，但以前在倫敦時，他至少可以出門去店裡喝杯啤酒，或者去公園散散步。在這裡，他只能坐困這破舊四面的牆壁，關在這房間裡，和一個不停喃喃自語、幾乎快被尼古丁毒死的瘋子關在一起。但是，他更不願意把夏洛克獨自留在這裡。就算他覺得出去走走應該會自在許多，但他不願意。

簡而言之，約翰覺得自己應該不只是「快要」瘋了。

為了分散注意力，約翰開始仔細清理槍枝，重拾十年多前還沒退伍時的技巧，花了一整個小時，一絲不苟地為槍枝上油。完成之後，雖然稱不上完美，但已經比剛買來是好很多了。接著他開始打掃房間，再洗了很久的熱水澡，試圖沖去一切低迷和煩惱，並提醒自己他們為什麼在這裡，又正為什麼而努力。

有一陣子他想起了女兒，但他馬上將思緒推開。

他本來想順便刮鬍子，最後又決定留著鬍渣，這似乎比較符合他們現在的形象。等到他穿好褲子和背心，並用毛巾擦乾頭髮的時候，屋外已經完全天黑了。夏洛克甚至沒有抬頭看一眼。

約翰想起沒幾天之前，他為夏洛克剪頭髮的那一刻。當時他非常肯定他們之間正處於某種……邊緣。但那樣的時刻早已過去，他的印象開始褪色，而夏洛克變得如此……不能說是不在乎，不是那樣。而是，他現在不太一樣了。約翰知道他在乎，非常在乎。但他此刻是如此封閉自己，徹底沉浸在自己的精神脈絡之中，而不知道為什麼，他們之間曾經發生過那樣事情，此刻竟顯得有點可笑。

洗澡和打掃後那種煥然一新的感覺，讓約翰認為自己有力氣再試一次。

「我可以幫忙，你知道的。如果你願意告訴我你腦裡在想些什麼，我可以幫忙。」

夏洛克忽視他，冷淡而沉默，像是迷失在思緒深處。

「那我滾蛋好了，這樣行吧？」約翰對著夏洛克的後腦勺發問，同樣沒有得到任何答覆。

於是約翰穿上牛仔褲，赤腳躺到床上，打開電視，試圖找些什麼來填補這段空白。夏洛克又點了一支菸，這讓約翰突然忍無可忍，徹底爆炸了。

「我今晚真他媽受夠你的二手菸，我阻止不了你，天知道我盡力了。滾出去抽，十分鐘就行，讓我他媽的有地方呼吸。」

夏洛克根本沒有回答，只從桌子上抓起他的菸盒，大步踏出門去，甚至懶得把門關上。

屋外新鮮涼爽的空氣令人欣慰，所以約翰也懶得起身關門。

透過敞開的門，約翰可以看到夏洛克在外面狹窄的陽台上不停地來回踱步。這景象雖然依舊惱人，而且房間裡仍充滿著二手菸味，但至少他可以暫時放鬆一下。

他當然仍舊對於被夏洛克排除在外感到惱火和厭倦。他起身拿了一片冷掉披薩，並沖了一杯茶，然後帶著他的晚餐回到床上，盤腿坐好，並拿起遙控器。他心煩意亂地切換頻道，同時敏銳地察覺夏洛克已經停止在陽台上踱步。他正定定地站在敞開的門外，雙手撐在陽台邊緣的鐵欄杆上，頭頂上的街燈勾勒出他纖瘦的身影。

約翰也很快就發現，美國的電視比英國更糟。不到幾分鐘之後，他就越來越火大，嘆著氣關掉電視機。他囫圇吞下根本嘗不出味道的晚餐，把紙盤子推到一邊，平躺下來，呆望著天花板。

又過了一陣子，約翰側身望向敞開的門，盯著夏洛克的背景，漸漸流露出毫不遮掩的著迷。

夏洛克的脖子十分蒼白，瘦得令人心疼，而少了那一頭熟悉的捲髮，不知怎麼地，也顯得特別赤裸且脆弱。他的脊椎關節清晰可見，那件略小的T恤包覆著他寬闊的肩膀，即使是在這擾人且令人害怕的時刻，都能輕易撅走約翰的心緒。

他需要一份點心、一個擁抱和大約十四個小時的睡眠，但他不允許自己這麼做。

夏洛克回到房間時，約翰還睜著眼，但已經呈現彌留狀態，精神渙散。不過他還是立刻就感覺到夏洛克的高度警覺狀態，他纖瘦的身子上，每一處肌肉都是緊繃的，這讓約翰立刻清醒過來。

「怎麼了？」他問。

「有人在看著我們，」夏洛克說，一邊穿上鞋。「街尾有輛黑色轎車，裡面有個男人。」說著，他套上夾克，從梳妝台上拿起一把槍，又打開最上面的抽屜，取出一個彈夾，為槍枝上膛。

「夏洛克，你他媽的在幹什麼？」

「正面迎敵。根據我的估算，這是最好的辦法。」

「你確定這不是你……」約翰猶豫不決，沒把話說完。

夏洛克一個箭步跨到他面前。「你是想說，這是我的妄想？」他厲聲說到，並發出一聲短促的笑聲。「約翰，告訴我，我哪一次失誤過？」

「沒有，」約翰承認。他從床上爬起來，連襪子都沒穿，就直接套上鞋子。

夏洛克將第二把槍也上了膛，並遞給約翰。「那就走吧。」

約翰點點頭，把槍塞進腰帶，抓起他的夾克。

一踏出門，夏洛克立刻收住剛才的怒火，優雅而專注地朝那輛黑色轎車的方向走去，約翰緊跟在後。果然，裡頭有個紮著馬尾、身穿黑衣的男人坐在方向盤後面。當他一看到他們倆走近，就連忙發動汽車，但夏洛克動作更快，在車子開走前，他已經掏槍指著男人旁邊的車窗。約翰走向車子的另外一側，拔槍對準那人的頭部，謹慎地不讓自己不要觸碰到扳機，除非必要。

夏洛克用另一隻手明確示意男人下車。約翰站得很近，能看出對方只是個孩子，可能還不到23歲。那人瞥了約翰一眼，彷彿在對他提問。約翰點點頭，要他照辦。

年輕男人打開車門，夏洛克瞬間就抓住他，單手將他拖出車外。

「誰派你來的？」他咆哮著。

「我不知道──」

夏洛克用槍口抵住這人的頭，男人發處一陣畏縮的嗚咽聲。約翰可以清楚地看到，夏洛克顫抖的手指就放在扳機上，這景象讓他由衷感到一陣恐懼。

「誰派你來的？」夏洛克清晰吐出每一個字。「別再讓我問你第三次。」

「你知道是誰，」那人氣喘吁吁地說。「彼得羅，他知道你們闖進辦公室。他有監視器，老兄，但他不知道你是誰。他說誰先找到你，他就給誰一萬塊。」

夏洛克用力把他推進車裡，退後幾步，但槍依然指著對方的腦袋。「走吧，不准告訴任何人你找到我們，否則我就會去找你，然後斃了你。」

那個人又看著約翰，約翰用力點頭表示同意，用槍口朝汽車比劃了一下：上車，開走。男人也點點頭，坐進車內，發動車子時，他明顯渾身顫抖。等到車快速駛離之後，約翰走到夏洛克身邊，看見他仍粗重地呼吸，雙眼兇猛地瞪大。

他們看著汽車拐過街角，消失在他們的視線中。

「板機紀律（trigger discipline），夏洛克，」約翰朝他大吼。「老天！」（注：板機紀律是指「除非已瞄準目標，否則手指不要接觸扳機」，為持槍的「黃金法則」，大約六成的走火都是不遵守此規則所造成。）

「抱歉，」夏洛克說。

「要是你轟了別人的腦袋，抱歉也無濟於事。」

夏洛克沒有回答，但他的肩膀垂了下來，看上去十分懊悔。

「下次小心點，」約翰說，語氣變得柔和。

「會的，我保證。」

兩人沉默了一陣子。

「他一定會告訴彼得羅，」約翰說。

「他想必現在就在打電話，」夏洛克表示同意。「我們得馬上離開了。」

「要去哪裡？」約翰問。

「費城，」夏洛克肯定地說。

***

雖然有谷歌地圖的幫助，他們還是錯過了好幾個該轉彎的地方，最後才找到賓州公路的入口，而開上公路是要付費的。夏洛克從容不迫地應對這種怪異的規則，還十分熟練地取走收費站機器裡吐出的票卡。

而即便過了這麼多天，約翰依然對夏洛克在美國的適應力感到印象深刻，並且有點驚訝，他是如此輕鬆地駕駛在這怪異的左駕道路上，還能熟練地掏出那些怪異的紙幣。他偶爾會好奇他們相遇前夏洛克過著什麼樣的生活，在那之前的幾個月，甚至好幾年裡，發生過哪些事？他曾經到過佛羅里達，又為什麼會在這陌生而遙遠的國度中，遇見哈德森夫婦？但現在大概不是問這些的好時機。（注：夏洛克在S101解釋他與哈德森太太相識的情形：「幾年前，她先生在佛羅里達州被判死刑，我幫了點忙。」）

約翰突然間感覺，就算發生了那麼多事，他依然從來沒有真正了解過身邊的這個人。或許他永遠無法了解。

空氣中彌漫著廉價人造皮革和腐敗的廢氣味，約翰突然感到極度反胃，他覺得自己肯定生病了。他搖下車窗，半個身子探出窗外，大口大口呼吸著潮濕的新鮮空氣。但這並沒有多大的幫助。

夏洛克望著他，眉頭緊鎖，看起來越來越擔心。約翰閉上眼睛深呼吸，希望剛才的不適感盡快消失。

「我沒事，」約翰說著，關上車窗，癱回到自己的座椅上。「我沒事。」

他們穿過賓州東部時，雲層逐漸散開，露出皎潔的月光，在蓊鬱的東岸風景上，撒上了一片朦朧的銀白。

***

他們正坐在一間俗艷到難以置信的咖啡館，約翰這輩子從沒見過這麼醜的地方。每一面牆上都掛滿了鏡子和霓虹燈，護貝的菜單幾乎跟桌子一樣大。服務台旁擺了一座高高的玻璃櫥櫃，裡頭展示著各式各樣的蛋糕和甜派，櫥櫃裡的層架還正緩緩地旋轉著。約翰覺得這真是十分詭異，而且還有催眠效果。

「他要一份蘑菇起司蛋捲、薯塊、全麥吐司、咖啡和水，」夏洛克對女服務生說。「我只要咖啡。」

約翰將目光從旋轉的玻璃櫃上移開，終於打破沉默。「不行，」他堅定地說。

面露倦容的女服務生轉向他，細細的眉毛揚起，她的銀色耳環擺動著，手裡的原子筆則懸在點餐板上。

「他要一份烤火腿起司三明治，」約翰對她說，「加番茄，還有薯片（chips，英式）。」

「薯條（fries，美式），」夏洛克下意識地糾正。

「沒錯，薯條，大份的，麻煩你。還要一杯咖啡和一杯冰水。」

女服務生不確定地看向夏洛克。他聳了聳肩，投降地往椅背上靠去。

食物送來，夏洛克就只咬了三明治的一個小角。接下來的二十分鐘裡，約翰一邊吃他的蛋捲和吐司，一邊悶悶不樂地盯著夏洛克的盤子。

「再吃兩口，夏洛克，」約翰說，他討厭自己像哄小孩一樣說話，但又很難控制。「否則我就坐在你身上，把它塞進你的嘴裡。」

夏洛克嘴角抽搐了一下，露出一絲笑意。「我倒想看你試試，」他低聲說。

「幫個忙，夏洛克，否則我會做到的，」約翰嘆氣。他喝了口咖啡，決定再嘗試另一種說法。「說真的，你看起來快要餓死了。我知道你……」他壓低了聲音。「我知道你現在沒心情吃飯，但是你要吃才會有力氣，求你了，夏洛克。」

夏洛克終於拿起三明治，咬了一大口，機械式地咀嚼，然後吞下去，再重複了一次。「滿意了嗎，醫生？」

「還差一點，但我想你能做到的。再吃點薯條，喝點水。」

夏洛克服從了。

踏出餐館時，約翰看到夏洛克的手不停地顫抖，黑眼圈又深又暗，幾乎像是瘀青。於是他做了個決定。「鑰匙給我，」他說。「我來開車。」

雖然筋疲力盡，夏洛克還是給了約翰一個困惑和懷疑的表情，這讓他終於看起來比較像夏洛克了。「你可是連開車到附近超市都做不到的人。」

「聽你在鬼扯！」約翰大聲抗議。

「你撞進了家門前的垃圾桶。」

「只是一次小失誤。」

「兩次。」

「那你是連續好幾天都沒睡覺的人。整體來說，我開車的風險更小，」他停下來，用自己最「華生上尉」式的命令眼神直視著夏洛克。「把鑰匙給我。」

夏洛克誇張地大嘆一口氣，把鑰匙扔給約翰。「好吧，」他無奈又惱怒地說。「快走吧。」

約翰慷慨赴義似地點點頭，走向汽車，卻差點走到右側車門，讓夏洛克戲謔地哼了一聲。約翰選擇忽略。

「停車場另一頭的一百英尺外有個回收桶，可別撞到。」

「給我閉嘴。」

夏洛克再度服從了。事實上，當他們離開停車場時，他的眼睛就已經閉上了。甚至他們還沒開上收費公路，夏洛克就已經沉沉睡去，留約翰獨自一人處理這該死的收費站機台。

約翰設法讓他們一路平安到達費城，而夏洛克則設法讓自己休息了兩個多小時。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章：費城－第一部分**

往費城的路途中，夏洛克睡得很沉，纖長的身體笨拙地蜷縮在車座裡，並將破舊的綠色夾克捲起來，當成枕頭墊在腦袋底下。約翰下定決心不要半途叫醒夏洛克，設法靠自己走完整趟收費公路。他尷尬地微笑，遞給收費員一張米色的票片和一張十塊美金的鈔票，暗暗地希望沒出什麼差錯。對方不發一語地找給他一大堆小張的紙鈔和硬幣，然後約翰駛離收費站，繼續在這巨大、喧鬧且燈火通明的國度裡，痛苦而笨拙地摸索著。

毫無疑問，他是標準的英國人，比較孰悉那種緩慢、沉悶的步調，在家鄉，任何東西的規模都比這裡更小。雖然他曾經待過阿富汗，但當時他身處部隊，周全的維安和穩固的組織結構讓他感到踏實。

在這裡，他只有夏洛克。

夏洛克和他一樣置身陌生之地，歷經巨大的創傷，而且絕對比約翰更為痛苦。因為他仍在哀悼死去的兄長。這個事實讓約翰突然感到清楚地知道，就算他討厭這裡，但為了他們兩個，他必須振作起來。為了夏洛克，他必須做到。

安靜地思考許久之後，約翰終於感到比較平靜，注意力也比較集中了。他停下車去加油，並查看谷歌地圖，成功開上前往機場的95號州際公路。接著他在眼前所見的第一家汽車旅館前停了下來，猶豫了一陣子，不確定下一步該做什麼。

振作點，華生，他嚴肅地對自己說。我們在旅店門口，而不是他媽的沙漠荒地。

夏洛克依然睡得很熟，約翰沒有熄掉引擎，便下了車走進旅店大廳。

這家汽車旅館明顯比他們之前住的那幾間高級了一些。櫃檯以人造大理石裝飾，而不是褪色又充滿坑洞的層板。值班的年輕女子看上去百無聊賴，態度也十分冷漠，但她打扮得很整齊，身穿時髦的海軍藍色夾克，雖然剪裁不太對勁，但至少還算合身，脖子上甚至繫了一條條紋圍巾。

她將手機扔到櫃檯下方的紙張底下，抬頭看著約翰，神情有禮，但眼神冰冷。

「您好，辦理入住嗎？」她問。

「一間房，」約翰說道，並沒有偽裝任何腔調。他將預付卡遞給她，露出最沒有威脅的笑容。「可以的話，希望是一樓朝外的房間。」

他暗自希望自己的英國口音會令美國人產生一種沒來由的尊重，而事實也的確如他所願。對方甚至沒有要求他出示身份證件，就這麼刷了現金卡，遞上簽單讓他簽名，最後將兩張房卡塞進信封裡遞給他。接著，她隨口向他道了晚安，另一隻手已經一把撈起文件底下的手機，並低下頭去，好像約翰從沒在她面前出現過一樣。

約翰回到車裡，夏洛克還在睡覺，雙脣微微打開，發出輕微的呼吸聲。約翰忽然覺得夏洛克看上去蒼老許多，眼睛和嘴唇周圍薄薄的皮膚上，多了許多細小的紋路，即使在這樣沉睡的狀態下，依然清晰可見。而他的臉色極度蒼白，削瘦更使他的顴骨更加鋒利。不能再這樣下去了，約翰想，真的不能，如果再繼續這樣下去，夏洛克會生病、暈倒或徹底崩潰。

約翰真的不想吵醒他，但他不得不這麼做。他將一隻手放在夏洛克的大腿上，輕輕地搖晃他。「嘿，夏洛克，醒醒。」

夏洛克睜開眼睛，看起來像是迷失了方向，他抬起頭，茫然地望著約翰。

「我真不想叫醒你，但我訂了一間房，就在一樓，不遠，你只要起來幾分鐘就好。來吧。」

夏洛克發出一種意義不明的悶哼作為回應，並打了個哈欠，伸手解開安全帶。約翰則下車去打開後車廂，將兩袋行李拎出來，然後再去替夏洛克打開車門。夏洛克就這麼讓自己像個孩子一樣被約翰領到旅館門口，被動地等待約翰掏出房卡，並打開他們房間的門。

「你的腔調，」夏洛克突然喃喃說道，嗓音因睡意而略微沙啞。「我們要保持低調，約翰，你冒了風險。」

「對，我知道，」約翰打斷他。「但我不想吵醒你。而且這裡離機場很近，本來就會有很多非本地人。」

夏洛克若有所思地哼了一聲。「的確是，」他終於同意，再次打了個很大的哈欠。

「至少我這麼想的，」約翰刷了房卡，打開門讓夏洛克先進去，接著關上門，將行李扔在地上，在黑暗中摸索著打開電燈。

這房間比他們之前住過的每一間都還要高級許多，配備接近套房等級。房間的前半部是間小客廳，角落設有沙發和茶几，右邊則有一套廚房，流理臺底下嵌了小冰箱，上頭是水槽和兩個瓦斯爐。在小廚房的旁邊，一面牆遮蔽了房間的後半部，裡頭是兩張大床，和一間帶有浴缸的浴室。

約翰將房間檢查了一遍之後，回過身來，發現夏洛克一直站在原地，茫然地盯著他看，幾乎像具機器人。他似乎還沒有完全清醒，約翰於是決定充分利用這一刻。

「我要帶你去沖個澡，」約翰說。「雖然你現在最需要的是睡覺，但坦白說你也很需要把自己洗乾淨，洗過也能睡得更好。」

一反常態，夏洛克沒有爭辯。約翰於是又決定將他的沉默視為同意，領著他走進浴室，打開頭頂上的燈。他一直等待夏洛克尖酸刻薄地反駁，抱怨約翰把他當成一個智力缺損的孩子一樣對待。但沒有。相反地，夏洛克只是溫順地跟在他身後。

約翰打開水，先試了試溫度，再扭開頭頂的花灑。然後他轉向夏洛克，他仍然帶著那種還需要再睡一整個星期的神情，始終茫然地望著約翰。

「手舉起來，」約翰用略微柔和的聲音說道。他的語調清楚而嚴肅，是華生醫生的口吻。夏洛克一言不發地照辦，約翰抓住他破舊T恤的下擺，快速地向上拽，越過夏洛克的頭頂。

他們至少有36個小時沒有洗澡。夏洛克身上的味道強烈而鮮明，但絕非不好聞，反而在約翰的腦中點燃了某種同樣強烈而鮮明的東西，一股強大的情感湧上，複雜地混合著保護欲、關切、激烈、溫柔和奉獻。它們來得如此兇猛，幾乎令人害怕，然而──約翰發現這與性無關，而是某種更加深刻的東西。它親密而又痛苦，令約翰迫切地想要擁抱眼前的人，想要盡他所能保護他，免於受這冷漠世界的摧殘。

火辣辣的眼淚忽然刺痛了約翰的眼睛，令他不得不用力眨眼。老天，他想，我也快累垮了，才會這麼多愁善感。夏洛克疑惑地低頭看著他，他的雙眼今晚看上去是藍綠色的，睫毛正飛快地搧著。約翰突然覺得很尷尬，而且有點愚蠢。

「那我就……」約翰笨拙地退後一步到門口，並打了個手勢。「剩下的你能自己處理，是吧？」

「當然，」夏洛克低聲回答。他背過身去，修長手指一邊解開牛仔褲的釦子。約翰退出浴室時，他的褲子正好脫下至臀部的位置。約翰試著保持稀鬆平常的樣子，既沒有別開眼，也沒有盯著他瞧。

「我去幫你拿衣服，」約翰小心翼翼地保持正常語調，然後轉身出去拿夏洛克的行李。他翻攪著衣服和盥洗用品，撈出乾淨的褲子、牙刷和牙膏，然後拿進浴室裡。幸好，夏洛克已經拉上浴簾，象牙色和米色圖案的布料遮住了他的身體線條。

「裡面一切都還好嗎？」約翰問道。

「我只是累了，不是腦殘，約翰。我當然知道怎麼洗澡。」

「啊，終於。」

「什麼？」

「沒什麼，」約翰離開浴室時說著，並小心翼翼地關上身後的門。

他回到床邊打開自己的行李袋，慢條斯理地替自己找些乾淨的衣物，這已經稱得上是件挑戰，因為他們一直沒有時間去洗衣店。沒過一陣子，浴室的門打開，夏洛克從裡面走出來，只穿著一件黑色四角褲，手裡拿著一條小而粗糙的浴巾擦拭著後腦勺。他的黑髮長得很快，現在長到足以在潮濕的頭頂上豎起。

他們一起住在倫敦的公寓時，夏洛克總是對於傳統的室友守則無動於衷，約翰多年來早已見過他許多不同的赤裸狀態。但這並不表示他就能完全忽略夏洛克那平坦結實的腹部線條，或者肚臍下方那沒入黑色四角褲的深色毛髮。不過，這也同時表示，他早已經將自己訓練得非常善於隱藏自己的目光。

但這也可能只是他自認擅長而已，畢竟，他眼前的人可是夏洛克．福爾摩斯，他真的有可能對這星球上最善於觀察的男人隱瞞任何事情嗎？幸好此時夏洛克仍然臉色蒼白、目光呆滯，疲憊顯然壓倒了他平時驚人的能力，為此約翰不禁心存感激。

他向夏洛克招手，並將棉被的一角掀開。「過來，躺好。」

夏洛克斜眼看著約翰，彷彿正在進行一個非常困難的推理。「約翰，我不打算……」他歪著頭。「我還有事要做，」他說，好像這個事實應該是不言自明的。

「你連一句話都沒辦法好好說完，看起來就像被從墳墓裡拖出來的殭屍。你必須睡覺。」

「我在車上睡過了。」

「對，很好。但在車上睡的那兩個小時，跟你實際上所需的睡眠比起來，根本微不足道。」

夏洛克的神情變得有點尖銳。「她還在外面，我不能休息。」

約翰試著按耐住自己的脾氣，他的憤怒可能快要超過他的耐心了。「你的奉獻精神真是令人欽佩，但要是你因為肺部發炎或腎臟感染而病倒，一切就沒有意義了。你再這樣下去會生病的，夏洛克，遲早會，然後你就什麼也做不成了。」他語調放軟，嘗試不同的方法說服對方。「十五分鐘。求你了，夏洛克？躺著十五分鐘，如果你真的沒有睡著，那我也不會阻止你起床做事。我保證。」

他還想做個打勾的手勢，又覺得這太幼稚了，但他還是保留了這個選項，以免等一下需要。

夏洛克有點生氣，但約翰堅持自己的立場，直直地瞪著對方。最後，夏洛克終於點頭表示同意。「就十五分鐘，」他嘟囔著爬上了床。

「謝謝你，」約翰低頭看著他說，語調比自己所預設得更輕、更溫柔。他甚至必須費很大的盡，才能阻止自己衝動地彎下腰，在那蒼白的額頭上落下一個吻。於是他快速背過身去，抓起自己的衣服和盥洗用品，去浴沖衝漫長而疲憊的一天裡，所有的汗水和污垢。

徹底地將自己清洗乾淨之後，約翰穿上乾淨的短褲和背心回到臥室，盼望看見夏洛克已經睡著了。然而，床上的人正仰躺著，棉被的一角覆蓋在他的腰際，雙手則交叉放在那裸露而凹陷的腹部。他目不轉睛地瞪著天花板，除了纖瘦的胸口輕微起伏之外，看上去幾乎像一具屍體。

「你實在不太像是正在嘗試入睡，」約翰說。

「九分鐘，」夏洛克回答。

「九分鐘？」

「你叫我在這裡躺十五分鐘，我同意了。現在已經過了六分鐘。」

「你是說……九分鐘後你就要起床了。」

「是。」

「夏洛克，我……」約翰嘆了口氣。「我不是這個意思。」

「你確實就是這樣說的。」

「嗯，對，但我的意思不是那樣。我是希望你能睡著。」

「那你就應該要要求我睡著，我不該因為你的語言不夠精確而受到怪罪。現在還剩八分鐘。」

「好，八分鐘。」約翰在絕望中思考了一下，決定採取一個他作夢也想不到的行動。「就八分鐘。我躺在你旁邊如何？我也很累，而且，這麼做或許……你知道的，或許也能幫助你入睡。」

夏洛克轉過頭，向約翰投以極為短暫的一瞥，目光銳利，像是試圖讀懂約翰。接著，當他的目光重新聚焦在天花板時，他變得面無表情，換上抽離而冷漠的態度。

「為什麼會有幫助？」他不帶語調地問。

「我真的不知道為什麼，但是有個人在旁邊……有時的確會有幫助。」

夏洛克沉默了好一陣子。「如果你堅持的話，」最後，他故作不在乎地回答。「我沒差。」

「我想也是，」約翰喃喃說道，並掀開另一側的棉被鑽進去，然後關了床頭燈。

他們倆躺在黑暗中，都很清醒，根本沒辦法入睡。約翰覺得自己被尷尬淹沒，而且幾乎能夏洛克腦中的齒輪不斷轉動的聲音，令他的身體完全無法放鬆。還剩七分鐘……六分鐘、五分鐘。

夏洛克發出一聲微弱得幾乎聽不見的嘆息。「約翰，」他低聲說。不知道為什麼，在黑暗中，夏洛克聽起來不太一樣，比約翰以往所認識的他都更加安靜、柔軟、脆弱。

「嗯？」約翰低聲回答，小心翼翼地讓自己保持平靜。

「有時候，」夏洛克開口，然後又停下來思考，似乎不知道接下來該說些什麼。「我還小的時候，每次我睡不著，我哥……」他深吸一口氣，然後在吐氣的同時，一股腦地說完接下來的話。「他會讀書給我聽。」

「他都讀些什麼？」約翰問。

「哦，你知道的。海盜故事、經濟學課本、白鯨記、亞馬遜部落的創世神話，就是一些普通的東西。」

約翰短暫地想著，這怎麼會是「普通的東西」。但他很快就阻止自己繼續想下去，一語不發地下了床，從被扔在一旁的褲子口袋裡掏出手機，然後打開《泰唔士報》的網站，選擇「犯罪新聞」的頁面。

「男子求歡被拒後謀殺妻子，」他開始讀。「一位性成癮的丈夫昨日被控謀殺妻子，他以每小時84英里的車速，載著妻子撞上一棵樹。這位名叫伊恩．沃爾特斯的男子年約51歲，原為威爾特郡斯溫登的駕照考官兼教堂會計，他的妻子翠西因為他貪得無厭的性需求而提出離婚，他便駛出車道……」

讀完這個性成癮殺人犯的新聞之後，他接著又讀了一篇以破壞降落傘作為謀殺手段的文章，還有是一位基金經理人盜用公款的消息。

五分鐘過去了，然後是十分鐘。夏洛克一動不動地躺著。

十五分鐘之後，約翰瞥了一眼，發現夏洛克閉著眼睛，原本緊繃的面容因睡眠而放鬆。保險起見，約翰又繼續讀了幾分鐘，在最後一篇關於一名倫敦皇家醫院勤務兵的文章之後，他停下來，把手機放在床頭櫃上。

夏洛克在睡夢中嘆了口氣，側過身子面向約翰，但並未醒來。

在阻止自己之前，約翰已經朝夏洛克伸出手，手指輕撫過他短短的黑髮，希望手掌下的是過去那一頭濃密的卷髮。

夏洛克吸吸鼻子，朝約翰靠近，尋求他清醒時從不允許自己得到的安慰和觸碰。

我愛他，約翰想。他望著夏洛克熟睡的臉，無從壓抑心口那股赤裸滾燙的情感，或者，也許是此刻的他並不願再壓抑。我真的愛他。

這不是他第一次有這些想法，當然不是。他不是個白痴。但天知道，他對這種感受手足無措，更不知道夏洛克是否希望他有這種感覺。

他從一開始就想要夏洛克，從第一次在巴茨的實驗室看到他的那一刻起就想要他，那是一種他一生中從未有過的猛烈感受，幾乎令人眩暈。但隨著那股慾望而來的，是對眼前人發自內心的喜歡，即便第一晚他充滿試探的詢問被夏洛克拒絕了，但他喜歡他，因而能夠輕輕放下，因而能夠忍受他的許多惱人之處，因而願意接受他諸多奇怪的習慣和粗魯的回應，並對冰箱裡的拇指和微波爐裡的眼球一笑置之。

約翰甚至無法確定，他究竟是什麼時候意識到自己深愛著夏洛克，勝過他一生中愛過的任何人。

當他最終理解自己情感的深度時，他便知道夏洛克早已是他一生情感的錨點，一個他再也不可能放下的事實，或者，就像存在他血液中的氧氣。

有時當他被情感淹沒，他甚至會認為，自己也許早在他們相遇之前就已經深愛著他，而那天在巴茨他所感受到一瞬間的吸引力，與其說是種本能的衝動，不如說是一種解脫，一種認可，是內心深處無名的空洞終於獲得填補的感受。

我一生都在找你，約翰想，第一次見到你的那一刻，我就知道了。

然而，約翰也知道，面對眼前人，他只能是這樣一個無望、無助、愚蠢、多愁善感的浪漫主義者，他多麼希望自己不是這樣。在他意識到自己的情感之後，他試著控制這可怕而失控的感受，但這一切令他筋疲力盡。對於一個注重隱私、保守、得體的英國男人來說，這種戲劇化的衝動在他的認知中是非常尷尬的。老實說，這一切都非常尷尬。他討厭這一切，這也是他經常喝酒的主要原因，就算他不該喝這麼多。他一直保持距離，而且絕對早已過度壓抑，但他瞭解自己，他不是沒有自知之明。無論夏洛克怎麼說，他畢竟不是個白癡。

即便經歷了這麼多，約翰依然不知道夏洛克對他到底是什麼感受。雖然他現在也明白，夏洛克深切地關心他，比世上任何人都還要關心他，但他不知道這是否意味著夏洛克愛他。

或者說，像約翰希望的那樣愛他。

有時候，他覺得有那麼點可能。有時候，他甚至會覺得應該就是。但，老天，這段時間發生了這麼多破事，他真的再也不確定了。從夏洛克偽造了死亡，到他自己和別人結婚，確實一團糟。約翰想到他們為彼此做出的所有可怕的事，死亡、欺騙，還有他們為了保護對方而撒過的無數的謊。他想起當夏洛克躺在醫院裡，為每一次呼吸而奮戰時，他做了一個決定。那天，他粗魯地推開門外震驚的助理，大步闖入麥考夫的辦公室，將那支銀色USB扔在他桌上。

「關於她，你還知道些什麼？」他開門見山對麥考夫說。「還有，我和你該對她做些什麼，才能防止她再次傷害夏洛克？」

「你又願意做些什麼？」麥考夫反問。「仔細想清楚你的答案，華生醫生。為了保護夏洛克的安全，你願意做到什麼地步？」

他不假思索。「任何事，我什麼都願意做。」

約翰內心深處知道，雖然他對麥考夫的死深感遺憾，看見夏洛克為此極度悲痛，也令他感到痛苦，但如果一切重來，他還是會這麼做。為了保護夏洛克的安全，他願意犧牲麥考夫十次、二十次、一百次。

事實上，麥考夫本人也完全同意這樣的選擇，正因如此，約翰才沒有徹底被自責擊垮。

現在他已經明白，保護自己所愛之人免於受到傷害，背後必定有痛苦的代價。他早已原諒夏洛克從巴茨的屋頂一躍而下，但直到現在，他才開始真正理解箇中原因。而理解夏洛克的所作所為固然帶來了無法彌補的遺憾，但他真的不再生氣了。這份理解的代價很大，約翰卻也不禁感到如釋重負。

他看著熟睡的夏洛克，思緒在腦中千迴百轉。即便睡著了，但夏洛克依然微微地皺著眉。他長長的深色睫毛貼在過於蒼白的臉上，豐滿但微微龜裂的粉紅色嘴唇微張，深邃而均勻地呼吸著。然後，夏洛克在睡夢中嘆了口氣，朝約翰依偎過來，腦袋緊靠在他的肩上。

約翰用拇指輕輕撫過他的顴骨。

「就算重來，我依然會那樣選擇，」約翰沙啞地說道。「對不起，但我還是會的，我還是會那麼選。」

夏洛克沒有醒來。

沒過多久，約翰也睡著了，夏洛克溫暖的身體倚著他，令他感到安慰。

***

約翰醒來，睜開一隻惺忪的睡眼，看見星巴克咖啡杯和用紙袋包裹的三明治正擺在他的床頭櫃上。

夏洛克坐在房間另一側的桌前，修長的手指正以驚人的速度敲打著筆電的鍵盤。但他似乎也並沒有徹底沉浸在工作之中，他顯然注意到約翰醒了。

「早，」他輕聲說，一邊拿起自己的咖啡杯啜了一口，目光仍停留在電腦螢幕上。

「早，」約翰喃喃回答，並眯著眼看向窗戶。「現在是早上嗎？」

「快中午了，」夏洛克回答。「我大概一個多小時前起床的。」

約翰在心裡算了一下，夏洛克睡了整整六個小時，他從房間的這一頭也能看得出夏洛克的狀態進步了不少。他的氣色比之前好，黑眼圈也明顯變淺了。而且他還在吃東西。他的電腦旁有個啃了一半的司康，還有一杯咖啡。

「很好，」約翰說。「非常……好。」

夏洛克沒有看向約翰，但約翰能從他溫暖而低沉的嗓音中聽到一絲笑意。「一如往常，你是對的。我虛弱得沒辦法工作，一夜的睡眠讓我恢復正常了，謝謝你。」

「不客氣，」約翰回答，一邊揉著惺忪的雙眼，然後伸手去拿他旁邊的咖啡。這是三倍濃縮的拿鐵，沒有加糖，是他喜歡的配方，而且還是熱的。「真是完美，」他讚美道。

夏洛克只是低哼了一聲表示知道了，但他散發出一種約翰好幾個月來沒有見過的溫暖。約翰突然發覺，也許是因為他們在同一張床上醒來，就算那是非常柏拉圖式的一晚（嗯，大部份是），但他們不知何故，似乎跨過了一個無形的門檻，進入了一種比以往更深刻而親密的關係。

然而，約翰還沒來得及花多些時間思考這樣的發展，夏洛克的聲音就將他從短暫的思緒遊蕩中拉了出來。「約翰，不要再發懶了，起來吧。等你決定停止表現得像個嗜睡症患者時，我有重要的資訊要告訴你。」

好吧，約翰哀怨地嘆了口氣，從床上爬起來，一邊心想著，顯然有些部份是不會改變的。

他匆匆忙忙地完成了他的早晨洗漱，然後拿起咖啡，將一把椅子拉到夏洛克身邊。

「從最簡單易懂的開始解釋吧，」約翰說。「首先，我們為什麼要來費城？」

夏洛克點擊滑鼠，從電腦上調出一張暫存的圖檔。「無論如何，這個叫杜波夫的人喜歡用Google Chat傳訊息，我找到幾段他和瑪麗亞的對話，大部份都是烏克蘭語。谷歌的非西歐語系翻譯很差勁，但我還是找到幾段有用的資訊，包含第30街車站，還有一個叫盧爾的人，他顯然提供了瑪麗亞一個工作機會。」夏洛克將螢幕上的圖檔縮小，然後又調出其他圖片。「今天早上，我的線人用人臉辨識軟體找到了相符的面孔。這是四天前在火車站的畫面。」

「四天？」約翰驚呼。「為什麼是這麼久之前？」

「他們要在每天一萬二千人次吞吐量的車站找出一位女性，這是現實世界，約翰，不是你最愛的龐德電影。」

約翰發出一陣懊惱的聲音，但並不否認這句話的客觀性，他將注意力轉回螢幕上的畫面。

照片上的瑪麗──瑪麗亞，約翰在心中糾正自己，他也注意到夏洛克不再叫她瑪麗，這確實很有幫助，明顯拉開了情感距離——她正走下火車，警惕地環顧四周，好像在警惕危險。雖然畫面解析度很糟，但看得出她身體不舒服。她面帶病容、浮腫、疲憊，眼睛下方有深深的黑眼圈。她穿著一件寬鬆的黑色大衣，掩蓋了她的身形。

「她有沒有……」約翰開口，卻發現自己無法說完整句話。

「解析度太差，加上她穿的衣服，很不幸，我們無法分辨。」

「知道她從哪裡搭到哪裡嗎？」約翰又問。

「不知道，只知道她在這一站見了一個人。」夏洛克放大了瑪麗的畫面，她正擁抱一位個子稍矮的女性，對方背對鏡頭，身穿深藍色長大衣，頭上罩著一條絲巾。

「人臉辨識無法偵測出這人是誰，」夏洛克繼續說道，「但我們找到了一個車牌號碼，五分鐘前，我藉此找到一個名叫珍妮佛．霍爾曼的女人，她和丈夫住在費城郊區的達比。」夏洛克拿起咖啡啜了一口，轉向約翰，他的臉依舊蒼白，但眼神銳利。「我們可以利用這個女人找到瑪麗亞。」

「那我們走吧，」約翰回答，站起來穿過房間，並穿上他的夾克。

「帶著你的三明治，」夏洛克告訴他。「你需要吃東西。」

***

把賓州達比描述成一個「不太富裕」的郊區，這說法實在太過保守了。

那排以石頭和磚砌的房屋看起來毫無生息， 屋主們顯然沒錢也沒空去粉刷門廊或更換破舊的百葉窗。這讓約翰想起了自己不快樂的童年，他們一家人也住在類似這樣的鄰里，他整段成長過程中，經濟狀況只能勉強稱得上是中產階級底層而已。這裡給了他一種既無情也無奈的熟悉感。

夏洛克似乎是隨機在在一條狹窄的街道上轉了幾個彎，最後停下車。「拿著這個，」他喃喃地說，一邊把手伸進口袋，將一個扁平發亮的東西塞進約翰手裡。

「雷斯垂德的徽章？」

「聽我的就是了，」夏洛克答道，下了車。

約翰本希望他們接著會走到其中一所房屋前面敲敲門，但夏洛克卻領著他走向十字路口旁拐彎處一座繁忙的公車站。

約翰大聲哀號：「別再坐公車了！夏洛克。」

「我們沒有要搭車，」夏洛克告訴他。「這是珍妮佛．霍爾曼的上班路線。」

「我們何不直接去——」

「去她家？」夏洛克打斷了他的話，搖了搖頭。「如果瑪麗亞還在那裡——雖然不太可能，但還是有這種機率，我可不想製造什麼驚喜。」

「你怎麼知道她的上班路線？」

「很簡單，珍妮佛和她的丈夫共用一輛車，而他每天都開車去上班。我只是打電話給她工作的養老院問了幾句，就弄清了她的工作時間表。順道一提，美國人對英國口音的信任程度令人驚訝。她的輪班從下午4點開始，這座公車站離她的住處有兩個街區，所以——」

夏洛克說話的時候，一個三十出頭、皮膚光滑的漂亮黑人婦女正走向候車亭。她身穿灰色長袖襯衫和長褲，外面套著一件黑色大衣。她還用一條黑色圍巾蓋過頭頂，然後繫在她的脖子上。她刻意忽視眼前的兩個男子，小心翼翼地保持距離。

「打擾一下，」夏洛克用他平時優雅的英國口音說道。

女人警覺地看向他們兩人。「什麼事？」她簡短回應。

「下午好，哈爾曼女士，」夏洛克說，「我是國際刑事組織的威廉．史考特。」他亮出一張約翰從沒見過的證件，然後又指向約翰。「這位則是倫敦警察廳的格雷．雷斯垂德探長。」

「你們看起來不像警察，」女人說，「比較像討債的。」

「我向您保證，我們確實是警察，」約翰大膽地開口，並出示了夏洛克剛才塞進他手裡的警徽。

「我不喜歡和陌生人說話，」她斬釘截鐵地打斷他，眼神冷酷而懷疑。

「我們無意騷擾您，」夏洛克說。「我們只是想詢問，三天前您曾在三十街車站遇到的一位女人，瑪麗亞．齊米亞，您是否知道她目前的下落？」

女人幾不可見地搖搖頭，接著說：「不過，那不是她的名字。她姓克欽科。瑪麗亞．克欽科。」

「您似乎很快就洩露了朋友的資訊，」夏洛克評論。

女人不屑地笑了笑。「她不是我朋友。」

「為什麼這麼說？」夏洛克問。

「她拿走了我一堆衣服和信用卡，」珍妮佛回答。「沒多久之前她打電話給我說她回國了，需要搭個便車和借住幾天。我們只不是以前曾經身在同一個……社交圈，你可以這麼說。很久以前。」

「你是說在監獄裡，」夏洛克指出。

「你怎麼知道？」珍妮佛問。

「你顯然比瑪麗亞小八歲，表示你們並不是在學校認識的。此外，雖然你戴著頭巾，但臉部邊緣的刺青依然可見，晚年皈依保守的宗教，也高度顯示出入獄的歷史。」

「搞什麼？」珍妮佛破口大駡。「誰准你說這些？我告訴你──現在馬上給我滾！」

約翰朝這憤怒的女人走近一步，雙手安撫地張開。「哈爾曼女士，我們認為——我們知道瑪麗亞是個殺人犯，我們無意干擾您的生活，只是想在她傷害其他人之前先將她逮捕到案。」約翰鎮定地凝視著對方，以平靜、平和的語氣對她說話。「拜託你了，珍妮佛，您提供的任何資訊都對我們很有幫助。」

珍妮佛發出不滿的哼聲，但約翰的鎮定似乎也稍微平息她的怒火。「好吧，」她說。「我跟她是在馬漢感化院認識的，她幫我擺脫了一些困境，但我也知道她並不是個值得信任的人，她像條蛇一樣狡猾，是吧？我早該知道的，但她突然打電話給我，說需要幫助。我丈夫艾瑞克叫我不要介入，但我們的信仰崇尚寬恕，所以我也幫了她一個忙。顯然這是個錯誤。她在這裡待了兩天，一直在睡覺，然後某天半夜就忽然離開了，還偷了我的一堆東西。」她搖頭嘆了口氣。「我早該知道的，不該相信她會改變，對吧？」

「你改變了，」約翰溫和地說。「改變了您的生活，找到了一個好丈夫，有一份穩定的工作。所以你認為她只是需要一點幫助，就也能獲得改變。」

珍妮佛點點頭。「我以為──因為她看起來很累，像是病了。她向我求助，所以我就想……」說著，她又搖搖頭。「真不知道我當時怎麼想的。」

「你知道一個名叫盧爾的人嗎？」夏洛克問。

「我不知道，」珍妮佛回答。但就連約翰也能從她迴避視線的方式看出她並沒有說實話。

「珍妮佛——」夏洛克開口，但被她打斷了。

「我不知道自己還有什麼必要和你說話，還有，你又憑什麼直呼我的名字？到此為止了，別再找我麻煩，否則我也不會放過你們。」

夏洛克點點頭。「我道歉。祝您有個愉快的下午，哈爾曼女士。」

他轉身離開，但約翰卻沒有跟上。

「哈爾曼女士，」他大膽地再次開口。

而她則把手伸進口袋，「我發誓我會——」

「抱歉，但我……她是否……」約翰停下來重新措辭。「這聽起來可能很奇怪，但我想請問，她是否有孕在身？」

詹妮弗困惑地看了他一眼。「沒有。我覺得她可能只是有點水腫？還在出汗和發燒，似乎真的病了。但是肯定沒有懷孕。」她眯起眼睛看著約翰和夏洛克。「現在離我遠一點，我是認真的。」

夏洛克簡短地點頭，重新背過身去，大步走下人行道，大腦顯然再次開始高速轉動。約翰急忙跟上。

「有不少新資訊，」夏洛克說，聽起來有點心不在焉，一如他往常陷入沉思的模式。「她的姓氏，她在紐澤西短暫停留，約翰，她很快又會出現。我很確定。問題在於要去哪裡找到她。」

在他們回到車旁之前，約翰一直保持沉默，直到夏洛克掏出車鑰匙並打開門。

「夏洛克？」

「嗯。」

「詹妮弗說她很確定瑪麗亞——」我再也不會叫她瑪麗了，約翰著，瑪麗從來不存在，這女人從來都不是真的，她一直都是瑪麗亞，一切都經過她不斷密謀、策劃……「她很確定瑪麗亞沒有懷孕。」

「她確實這麼說。」

「夏洛克……」約翰拖沓著走了幾步，在人行道上停了下來，發現自己無法說完這句話，甚至無法思考。

夏洛克走近他，將手輕輕地放在他的肩上。「無論她在哪裡，無論發生了什麼事……我們唯一能找到她的辦法就是繼續前進，事實上，這也是目前我們唯一能做的。我們不能讓自己陷入恐懼和擔憂，現在不能。」

約翰點頭。夏洛克當然是對的，當然是。他深吸一口氣，試圖推開所有無用、恐慌、不確定的思緒。最後他長長地呼出一口氣。「對，」他終於說。「當然。」然後他默默跟著夏洛克進了車裡。

他們倆都沉默了好一段時間。約翰掏出手機，在谷歌上搜索賓州東部和紐澤西是否有任何棄嬰的新聞，而夏洛克則找到了返回95號州際公路的路線。然而除非瑪麗亞像個青少年一樣在某種連鎖餐廳的公共廁所裡生孩子，否則再怎麼搜尋也是徒勞。夏洛克用詢問的眼神斜望了他一眼，而他只是搖搖頭，向後靠到椅背上。

別再想了，約翰告訴自己，這都是沒用的情緒，再憂慮也無助於找到她。只要思考實際問題就好，眼前的事情才是最重要的。他必須用盡全力才能說服自己。

「所以，」他終於大聲說。「我們接下來怎麼辦？」

「回去做點研究。我想珍妮佛並不會真的報警，畢竟她自己也有犯罪史。而如果瑪麗亞真的病了又走投無路，她很有可能會犯錯，例如不得不使用信用卡，留下可以追溯的蹤跡。就算她沒有這麼做，但我們現在有了她的本名，可以查詢到學校檔案、財產記錄，拼湊出她可能出現的範圍……」

「我不是非要說些掃興的事情不可說，」約翰打斷他，「但我們也真的需要一些乾淨的衣服。」

「我們也不打算讓自己顯得太體面，」夏洛克反駁。「像去討債的。這倒是不錯。」

「形象倒不是問題，」約翰說。「但說真的，我不打算一身臭氣。」

夏洛克難以苟同地看著他。「你真的建議我要在一間洗衣店裡，研究一個殺害我哥的兇手、綁架你孩子的女人和國際通緝的殺人犯？」

「店裡也有一種叫無線網路的東西，」約翰平靜地回答。「了不起的發明，不是嗎？」

令他驚訝的是，夏洛克笑了，用他那低沉、溫暖而真實的聲音對約翰說：「我必須承認，華生醫生，你對日常瑣事的投入讓我非常踏實。」

「那是我的工作，不是嗎？」約翰回答說，發覺自己的嘴唇也綻開了笑容。「讓你吃飽喝足、穿上乾淨的褲子。」

「你的工作從來都不僅於此，」夏洛克突然變得嚴肅起來。「你知道的。」

「我知道，」約翰回答。夏洛克的真誠令他有些語塞，他不確定自己還能說些什麼，所以他也沒有繼續往下說。

他們就這麼一路默默開車回到飯店。

***

當天下午晚些時候，約翰確實在附近找到了一家配有高速無線網路和咖啡機的洗衣店。

夏洛克立即將自己塞進一把塑膠椅子裡，筆電架在他瘦骨嶙峋的膝蓋上，些微不穩。而約翰循著兌幣機的指示，將一張十美元的鈔票換成一大把2.5分的硬幣，並成功從自動販賣機買了洗衣粉，開始洗衣服。

「你要咖啡嗎？」最後約翰問道，坐到了夏洛克身邊的椅子上。

「等一下，」夏洛克心不在焉地回答，手指在鍵盤上飛舞。約翰已經適應了漫長的等待，他抬頭看了看角落的電視機，上頭正撥放著FOX新聞頻道。他簡短地思索著為什麼公共場所的每台電視總是固定在討人厭的FOX頻道，然後把這些瑣事歸檔，決定有機會再問夏洛克。接著他又從一旁的椅子上拿起今天的報紙，漫不經心地翻閱，而夏洛克則是一邊打字，一邊喃喃自語。

「馬漢感化所，從2002年待到2005年，但記錄檔案卻神秘消失——」夏洛克面露厭惡，從口袋裡掏出手機，並輸入了一條信息。

「夏洛克——」約翰開口。

訊息提示音響起，夏洛克讀了讀，歎口氣，又開始打字。「我知道這超出了你的職權，」夏洛克對著空氣說，「但我需要你協調中情局內部消息來源，給我一些關於瑪麗亞有價值的資訊——」

「夏洛克。」

夏洛克冷酷地抬頭看著他。「怎麼樣？」

約翰將當地報紙遞到他面前，食指輕敲其中一條新聞。

夏洛克開始閱讀，並慢慢皺起眉頭。「卡姆登當地藥局遭持槍搶劫，一名不明族裔的婦女戴著太陽鏡，身穿伊斯蘭服裝並配有頭巾，於打烊時刻闖入，嚇壞藥局技術人員。她並未取走抽屜中的現金，但奪取大量抗生素和雜物逃逸……。她沒有拿走任何類毒品的藥物，這可能是這篇新聞有價值的原因。」

「是她嗎？」約翰問，骨子裡已經知道答案了。

「是她，」夏洛克確認，然後闔上筆電，從椅子上跳起來。「我們得立刻去詢問藥局技術人員。」

約翰伸手按住他的胳膊。「我和你一樣著急，」約翰對他說。「真的。但我們還的衣服還沒洗好。」

夏洛克怒臉憤怒地坐回椅子裡。「我們還要在這裡待多久？」

「一小時，或九十分鐘。」

「好吧，」最後，夏洛克同意了，重新打開他的電腦。「那應該足夠我查家族史和財產記錄。根據已知的過去位置，找出她可能的移動路線。」夏洛克抬頭看著約翰，在他蒼白的面容上，那雙綠色眼睛閃爍出熟悉的光芒。「我們正在接近她，約翰。她還在卡姆登，我敢肯定。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三章終於更完，最近太忙了，我還在努力，沒有棄坑啊～～～  
> 這位作者挺擅長slow burn，再撐完第四章就會直奔主題了T-T


End file.
